


What's meant to be will always find a way

by DanielOfGayfair



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Mental Instability, Necrophilia, people sure do cope in strange ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielOfGayfair/pseuds/DanielOfGayfair
Summary: “Every part of you has a part of me that belongs with it, 2B. I always wanted to show that to you.”
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	What's meant to be will always find a way

Crashing, crashing, crashing.  
9S was falling down a seemingly endless hole.

“How often do you think about fate, 2B?”

9S surprised himself with the recent preoccupation that everything was predetermined. That the string of events were already laid out from the very start. He couldn’t quite parse if the string of fate he was holding onto was one of hope or despair. If he couldn’t find something to live for, then he could find something to die for, right? If everything was truly uncontrollable and no amount of perseverance or free will could ever change it.. There was something equally liberating as it was hopeless from the thought. 

Regardless, just when 9S thought he would never be able to ask her that question, fate found a way. 

2B’s lifeless corpse lay in front of him. It was missing an arm he now wore and was adorned with lacerations, yet still she was just as beautiful as ever. The cold, still air of the Tower made him feel like he had no other choice but to stare in awe. He had his answer. 

It felt unsettlingly mundane that the sight of her made the blood flow between his legs. He questioned it none, and seemed to embrace the sickening feeling of overwhelming arousal that grew in him the longer his eyes scanned her body. What else was he supposed to feel?

He took a couple steps forward.

"2B, we’re together again.” 

A comfortable blankness filled his mind as he slowly pulled down the cloth covering his now uncomfortably hard cock and crouched above her. His legs were to the side of her shoulders.  
Reverently, he placed his thumb against her lips; slowly and softly as if he had all the time in the world.

“You’re so soft..” 

“Every part of you has a part of me that belongs with it, 2B. I always wanted to show that to you.” He clumsily brought 2B’s remaining hand to her lips and parted them open, then using his own hand when he underestimated how limp a corpse’s fingers are. To his delight, her mouth was still warm and wet. 

The saliva on her fingers was puppeted up to 9S’ cock, and it took a couple of motions to get it sufficiently wet. He shuddered at the feeling.

“H-How thoughtful of you, 2B. I’m just as happy doing all the work myself, you know? But I won’t refuse a helping hand.” Ignoring the meaningless work he had achieved, he lowered his cock onto her lips, thrusting his hips back and forth over them, wetting her face in the process. It was, at this point, a constant struggle to keep eye contact with the woman he loved. His eyes wanted to shut tight and let the feeling overtake him. But her eyes were so beautiful-- so full of life and color, just how he always imagined it to be. That pesky blindfold was a necessary evil, he thought. He wouldn’t miss out on the opportunity.

Slowly, he raised his hips up to bring his cock to the entrance of her mouth. He hesitated once more. The sight of her mouth open and welcoming to his devotion was almost too much to bear, and he found himself with a sudden incessant urge to rip her jaw open. The yearn shocked him--but quickly, out of consideration, he reasoned. He thought to grab her mouth with both of his hands and pull, pull, pull, until the already flush color of her tongue was reddened by blood. If he did it fast enough, the pain would be quick and sudden, not long and drawn out. She deserved better than that. 

He blinked twice. _That probably wouldn’t be a nice thing to do for our first time, though._ In fact, now that he thought of it, he damned himself for being so selfish thus far. 

“Sorry, 2B.” He looked her in the eyes. “I know how bad you wanted to taste me, but forgive me for wanting to return the favor instead.” He didn’t break eye contact with her while he reached his hand back to blindly find the hem of her skirt-- touch first, he thought. He wanted to touch it before he saw it. He pulled her skirt up and jumped almost as if in shock when he found her warm entrance underneath her leotard.

“Finally..”, in retribution. 

He ripped the fabric to the side in his pursuit. She was so soft. So warm. Even more than her mouth. This hole, too, now welcoming and inviting to whatever he decided to do with it. “Thank you, 2B.” He whispered sincerely, and he meant it, never breaking gaze. 

It was so hard not to let the excitement overtake him as he felt the folds of her flesh dance beneath his fingers. His patience wore thin. He had to have a taste for himself. How many times had he wished she would have spread herself for him? He would have lapped her up like she was the Goddess of this world, and no less. Didn’t she know that?  
It mattered not. He could finally prove himself to her now. 

He slid off of her chest and relocated in front of her, pulled her legs back, and went to work in a frenzy. He scarcely got to see it in full view before his instincts took hold and began to lap her up. Every crevice and fold of her center was explored hastily by 9S’ tongue, as if making up for lost time. He inhaled her scent and nearly went faint with the relief that only someone who loved so earnestly could feel. 

“2B, does it feel good?” He slurred out. “I can taste every inch of you, 2B. It’s so much better than I could have ever dreamed of.” Her legs were pushed back nearly to her shoulders now, as 9S leaned over her and felt that it wasn’t close enough. Even with his tongue inside of her and his face squished against it, it was never close enough. The only time he subsided was to plant wet kisses on her clit and lap up the whole area, in one slow movement, making sure to leave a trail of spit connecting the two. 

Although he wished he could stay like this forever, his anatomy ached for attention. Defeatedly he brought one hand to his cock and with that came the realization that there was no way he could last much longer like this. He would never forgive himself if he were to lose himself so badly that it cut things short. 

He broke the contact with a sharp inhale. It was easy to forget to breathe. “I-I hope you’re ready ma’am-- 2B.” He loomed over her and repeated, “2B,” as if her name spoken now was a prayer itself. 

“This _is_ your first time, right?” He slid his cock back and forth between her now dripping pussy. “Well, I can’t promise I’ll go easy on you. I really hope you understand just how excited..” A jolt of pleasure sent a shiver up his spine and a gasp out of his mouth. “..how ready I am for you, 2B. I always have been. Just tough it out for me, okay? For- for us. I promise it will feel good for you too.” He knew that it sometimes hurt, so he patted himself on the back mentally for being so considerate. 

There was nothing left to be said. The two lovers looked each other in the eyes as 9S slowly inched his way inside of her, his mouth agape the lower he sunk in. Once there was no more left to go inside, he stayed there for a moment, relishing in the euphoria that was so cosmic and all-encompassing. He slid his way out, and then back in. Out, and in. He was fucking her. _He was fucking 2B_ and really, what else did he ever want more than this?

It didn’t take him long to get into a sloppy rhythm. All inhibitions or bodily complications were overpowered by the feeling. And he was so, so happy. So happy it hurt. Watching 2B’s body undulate in time with his thrusts, her breasts gracefully following suit, and her cold, warm, beautiful, disgusting eyes meet his own in a true pact of love. “God, 2B, you’re such.. Such a little minx, you know that? You tease me, you drove me to this. But now I have you, and you’re mine, 2B. You’re mine. _You’re mine._ I never..” The hands holding her legs back began to inch closer to her collarbone. “I never thought our first time would be like this. Y-You know?” He was clearly over exerting himself, trying to talk and keep up his pace at the same time. Sweat fell from his forehead to her body below him, which felt like just another example of his claim. “Oh God, 2B, it’s so good. 2B, you feel so good. We were made to be like this.” _2B. 2B. 2B._ Her name was meant to come out of his mouth like this. His hands were made to explore her neck, and he presumed it was simply fate how beautifully they wrapped around it likeso. 

His hips were moving on their own with reckless abandon. Even if he wanted to slow down, the part of him that wanted to fuck her until the world crumbled around them, it would be impossible for him to comply. If his words weren’t enough, releasing himself inside of her would surely dissuade any doubts. There was nothing more confirming than that. No longer could he find it in himself to speak to his lover at this significant moment of union-- he had not the mental capacity for it. His thoughts, however, echoed a repeating mantra. _I hate you, 2B. I hate you, 2B. I hate you, 2B. I hate you 2B. I hate you, 2B._

He choked her until he was sure her neck was going to snap, and he came inside of her on the thought that it did. 

\--

He collapsed onto his beautiful lover. Stubbornly he refused to slide out of her, even if it meant his hips would continue to shake under the strain. He wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever. He wanted nothing more than to not think about anything at all.

It was the smell of her hair that finally rose him from rumination. For the first time, he feared meeting her lifeless gaze. He managed a small smile through despair before collapsing onto her once more.

“I love you so much, 2B.” 

Crashing.


End file.
